disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Connor
Connor Nigel Wilson is the oldest and the leader of the PJ Masks. He is voiced by Jacob Ewaniuk in Season 1, Jacob Ursomarzo in Season 2, and Roman Lutterotti in Season 3. Personality Connor takes great enjoyment in associating with Greg and Amaya. He can be a bit clumsy at times; this was especially emphasized in "Clumsy Catboy". He's also nice, smart, caring, friendly, helpful, and funny. In "Catboy's Great Gig", it is shown that he sometimes has intense stage fright. Appearance Connor's skin is tan and has brown spiky hair. He wears a blue sweater with a white shirt with a light blue thunderbolt under it, blue pants, and red shoes. In his pajamas, he can transform into the fast blue Catboy with cat ears, stripes, cat tail, and the cat logo. In "Girls Will Be Heroes", Connor becomes his female alter ego created by Romeo, Connia. She has long eyelashes and long wavy brown hair with a cat clip. She wears a denim jacket with a white blouse underneath it, a frilly starry blue skirt, sky blue leggings, and red flats. To see the gallery of all his outfits, click here In "Star Darlings", Connor wears a black vest with a white shirt with a blue star printing underneath, black sparkly cargo jeans with sparkly blue stars, and sparkling blue sneakers. He has a blue belt with a star belt buckle around his waist and wears a star wristband on his left wrist. He also has blue star markings under his left eye and he hair is cerulean blue with a dark brown streak. In "Shape-topia", Connor's outfit resembles to the Hitachiin twins' Cheshire Cat costumes, only the top is white with black stripes and so is the tail, the neckerchief is gray, the pants are black, the boots are black with white hem, and the gloves are gray with white hems. On Connor's head are two black cat ears. In "The Griffin Games", Connor wears a navy blue riding coat, black gloves, blue riding pants, brown riding boots, and a navy blue riding helmet with a golden griffin crest. In "Just One of the Hyenas", Connor becomes his hyena form, Chausiku. He has spots, plus two more that are like pawprints, a mane that is similar to his human form's hair with brown streaks, black paws, blue eyes, and around his neck is a pendant with a cat symbol dangling from it's chain. Terra Monsters Snowcloud the Lyonyce Connor's top favorite and starter Terra Monster that is always ready for a battle! However, like his owner, he hates getting wet which will melt his mane into water. Before the PJ Masks became Terra Ranchers, Snowcloud was a young Freyon when Conner chose him to be his starter Terra Monster. When they were traveling together, the friends were being attack by some Remyrms. Luckily, Connor's new bond with Snowcloud caused him to evolve into a Lyonyce. T-Rex the Slizzard The Slizzard with a big attitude and a big heart who was misjudged as a mean and cruel Slizzard, while Connor and his friends only see him as a misunderstood Terra Monster who's just a little clumsy. Speedy the Wolvus An arrogant and vain Wolvus that loves to look in the mirror that loves to make himself handsome which annoys Connor a lot since mirrors distract this Terra Monster, but that never stops him from protecting his friends. Trivia To see the trivia, click hereCategory:Males Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:PJ Masks characters Category:Kids Category:Magical Characters Category:Apprentices Category:Humans Category:Terra Ranchers Category:Siblings Category:Students of DJES Category:Lovers Category:Musicians Category:Athletes Category:Brothers